Augmented reality (AR) is a field of computer applications which deals with the combination of images of real world objects and computer generated object models. Many augmented reality applications are concerned with the use of streaming image information which is digitally processed and augmented by the addition of computer object models. For instance, an augmented reality user may utilize a user device upon which the user may see the real world displayed as an image together with object model images projected on top of that real world image.
Existing AR systems lack the ability to automatically recognize real world objects in a scene (or displayed image) and determine (and record) each object's position (e.g., in a room) and/or each object's orientation. A user, accordingly, might be relegated to a tedious process of searching through one or more catalogs of product images and information to identify the objects in the real world scene and/or associate those objects with computer-generated object models (or other objects) that match or would coordinate (i.e., “might go with”) the real world object(s).
Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.